gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-005/PH Gundam Virtue Physical
GN-005/PH Gundam Virtue Physical (aka Gundam Virtue Physical, Virtue Physical), is the initial design to Virtue before upgraded to particle beam weapons in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. The unit is piloted by Tieria Erde. Technology & Combat Characteristics Gundam Virtue Physical is Virtue's alternate armor. Since Virtue's armor, known as Virtue Particle at the time, drained too much GN particles, the Virtue Physical armor was created and relies on solid projectiles. Instead of storing GN particles to create a GN Field, the leg armor has built-in GN Missile Containers and can only generate a GN Field with a side particle generator on the left leg. The GN Bazooka is replaced with a GN Physical Bazooka that fires solid ammunition rounds. It also carries a pair of GN Panzer-fausts on the right forearm, which is similar to a GN Missile, but more powerful. Virtue Physical also has a large GN Beam Cannon on its left shoulder and still retains the GN Beam Sabers from Virtue Particle. Eventually, Celestial Being manages to improve their GN Condensers, which allowed Virtue Particle to function at a practical levels and the Virtue Physical became obsolete. Armaments GN Physical Bazooka The single most destructive beam-based armament currently employed by the Gundam Meister team. The Beam Bazooka currently used then drew too much power, so the GN Physical Bazooka was created. It is mounted on the Virtue's back and fires only solid rounds. This ''Physical ''B''azooka ''uses GN Particles to incease the velocity of its bazooka round, similar to rail weapon. GN Cannon Unlike the four Shoulder GN Cannons on the normal Virtue, the Physical pack carries only one GN Cannon, mounted on the back. This is to draw less power from the GN Drive. GN Missile Container Virtue Physical, due to the massive size of its legs, also carries two GN Missile Containers. Each container houses 24 individual GN Missiles and Virtue Physical has 48 GN Missiles total. GN Panzer-Faust This weapon works on same concept with GN Missile, just much larger. The Panzer-Faust is similar to a modern Rocket-propelled grenade. The Virtue Physical carries two of these and will fire them towards a designated target. The GN Panzer-Faust will explode on contact. System Features *GN Field :GN particle emitters are attached to Virtue Physical's left leg. When facing enemy fire, the GN emitter extends and vents GN particles around Virtue Physical as a energy shield. The GN Field is often deployed when facing overwhelming numbers for defense or focusing on a specific target. This shield system isn't a absolute defense as it's still able to sustain damage from up-close firing or a mobile unit physically hitting Virtue. *Trans-Am System History Tieria is piloting Gundam Virtue Physical to test out its armor with the help of Grave and Hixar. In order to test Virtue, a mock-battle was setup with Rasiel. The fight between the GN Field-using Virtue and it’s opponent Rasiel is a close match. Hixar plunged into the line of Virtue’s beam which Grave waited for the moment the Rasiel's bits used up their particles and returned to fire. Hixar gets injuried. Grave abandons Virtue’s mock battle to rescue Hixar. Hixar recovered quickly, Grave send his reports to Tieria and Veda. Pics Gallery Notes & Trivia *The name of the unit is derived from Greek, Virtues. References 1238063679672.jpg|Gundam Virtue Physical External Links *Virtue Physical on MAHQ